pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble and Mayor Goodway | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 12, 2018 January 19, 2019 March 17, 2019 June 5, 2019 October 31, 2019 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups and the Werepuppy" | next = "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster"}} "Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor" is the second segment of the 19th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. On Cowboy Day at the Wingnuts Dude Ranch, Mayor Goodway tries to brave the hazards of the ranch while sleepwalking. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mr. Wingnut *Mrs. Wingnut *Oscar *Priscilla *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway The PAW Patroller is on its way to the Wingnuts' ranch to enjoy Cowboy Day the following day. When they arrive, they are soon joined by the Goodways, including the mayor, Julia, and Julius, and the pups attempt to help Mayor Goodway get used to horse-riding, but she appears to be a little under-trained for it, so they try some other options, like roping, but she still seems too inexperienced for everything. That night, everyone heads to bed, but as they sleep, Mayor Goodway begins sleepwalking, and lets the piglets out of the pigpen, alerting Mr. Wingnut, who tries to help, but gets stuck under the pig trough, forcing him to call Ryder and warn him of what's going on. Once Ryder wakes up and gets Mr. Wingnut's call, he summons the pups to the PAW Patroller. Once they are inside and suited up, Ryder assigns Rubble and Chase to rescue Mr. Wingnut and retrieve the piglets since it will be hard to find them in the dark. The team deploys and heads out. It doesn't take long for Rubble to rescue Mr. Wingnut, and together with Chase, recover the piglets. When they find Mayor Goodway, she proves to be much better at being a cowgirl asleep than she is awake, much to Mr. Wingnut's amazement. However, they are forced to stop her before she reaches Oscar and Chickaletta, resulting in her being flung up onto the nearby rock buttes, and with her too high up on them, Skye is summoned to help save her before she falls and seriously hurts herself. Chase heads up to keep her busy until Skye arrives, and once Skye catches her in her harness, she drops Mayor Goodway off back at the ranch, where she goes back to sleep. She wakes up some time later, but is unaware of her sleepwalking, considering it all a dream, but the next day, she proves much better at horse riding than before, winning her the trophy from Mr. Wingnut. Everyone cheers for her afterwards. *Use his rig's crane to lift the trough Mr. Wingnut got stuck in. *Use his night-vision goggles to look for the runaway pigs. *Use her copter to airlift Mayor Goodway. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S5) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Mr. Wingnut calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a backup responder (S5) Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Outside AB Episodes